The Prankster Games
by TwisterSlayer
Summary: The Director gets pranked and declares open season pranking on everyone. Open to suggestions via PM.
1. The Beginning

**TwisterSlayer: Hey guys**

**Washington: Why am I here?**

**Wyoming: I'm wondering too my dear chap.**

**TS: I'm going to do something evil. You two are the first to go.**

**Both: *Groan***

**TS: I'm hosting a Red vs Blue Prank war. It's all against all in this timeless war of wits and cruelty. The reviewers decide what happened. The pranksters are:**

**Red Team**

**Blue Team**

**Freelancers**

**Pilots**

**Insurrectionists**

**TS: And also... CZT over there is involved too.**

**CZT: What the fuck did I do to you?**

**TS: Hey, I can be pranked too... **

**Anyways, I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo. May the best Prankster win. -Walks off just as a cream pie lands where she was standing-**

Let me tell the tale of two men who's job it was to keep the entertainment up at Project Freelancer. They were known as Agent Washington and Agent Wyoming. They would walk around doing the craziest shit to keep everyone happy. Wyoming would prank random people and Washington would tape their reactions to put up later on the notice board. If you happened to be on there that day, you would be laughed at and get pats on the back and a few drinks may be brought depending on who's seen it.

One day, the two decide on the most stupidest thing they could think of.

To prank the Director.

The next morning found everyone from the Freelancer Project in the hall. The Director with half his hair gone, the other half was an attractive shade of green. He no longer had his goatee and there was a post-it note seemingly perma-stuck to his forehead.

Earlier that morning, Washington rigged up several cameras that were in the Director's bathroom and bedroom to record everything from six o'clock onwards as Wyoming set up his pranks for the dear Director. All sorts of combinations were set in place and at four in the morning, Wyoming came in, stuck a lamented post-it note to the sleeping Director's forehead and poured half a bottle of strange liquid on half of his hair.

At exactly six o'clock, the Director walked in to start the day. He got into the shower and washed his hair with favorite shampoo. Afterwards, he got out and went over to the sink to wash his face when the removable tap splashed instant harding glue to his goatee. Sighing, the Director realized that he had to remove his goatee. After a painful ten minutes, he managed to remove the glue (And his beloved goatee) and dumped them into the sink. He looked up and shrieked in furious outrage. Half of his hair was a tree leaf green and the other half was missing entirety. And to top it all off, there was a post-it note stuck to his forehead. He tried to remove it but failed. The Director read the message on it though the mirror.

"YOU GOT PRANKED!"

This lead to him calling a full meeting with everyone in Project Freelancer. Everyone who came in had the same reaction. They couldn't stop giggling. The Director silenced them all before speaking.

'Now I know you all think this is funny... And I agree it is,' he said. The rest of the room gaped.

'In fact, I am allowing everyone to play pranks on each other. As it seems we have too much excess energy,' he finished. The Counselor stood up.

'Are you sure sir?'

'Leave it alone Counselor, sit down.'

The Counselor sat down and a farting sound echoed throughout the area. Everyone was dead silent as the Counselor stood back up and looked under his seat cushion. He picked up the offending object and held it up. It was a whoopee cushion.

'The Counselor has sounded the starting horn, let the games begin.'

**TS: Here we go people, the pranks start now.**

**Wyoming: Dear lord, we pranked the Director?**

**Washington: Yes, yes we did.**

**TS: Here's how it works, You guys send in your requests for a prank. Tell me who is the pranker and the prankee and the prank you want them to do. Lets keep this at T rating. If I get enough requests, I might make an adult edition. Fire away guys. -Throws a cream pie at Wyoming and runs off-**


	2. Carolina's Makeover and The Boyish Girls

**TwisterSlayer: Hey guys, welcome back to The Prankster Games.**

**CZT: And we have our first requests in.**

**TS: We have a request from Sestuna Aznaible for York to prank Carolina. Then we have a request from Ghost-407 That involves the bitchy Freelancers, The Reds, Wash, The Insurrectionists and Church.**

**Wash: Oh shit, I have to prank... Fuck.**

**TS: Oh yes, all hell is going to break loose. In case you guys need reminding, these people on the list are allowed to be pranked:**

**Red Team**

**Blue Team**

**Freelancers**

**Pilots**

**Insurrectionists**

**A.I.s**

**CZT (Red vs Blue FF: Scar Heart)**

**TwisterSlayer (Me)**

**CZT: Lets see what they're getting up to now.**

**TS: I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo.**

**Round One: York pranks Carolina...**

The tan armored Freelancer was walking down the hall as he was talking to his A.I Delta.

'Hey D. If you were to play a prank on someone, what would you do?' York asked as he looked down the hall to Carolina's bedroom.

'I'm afraid York, that the idea you may have in mind will give you a 89% chance of being physically injured by your "Prankee".'

'Aw come on D. You could at least help a little.'

'I will only be able to give you the guard patrol schedule, nothing more.'

'That's fine with me. I'll do this at three o'clock. I need some time to get ready.'

'I just hope you know what you're doing.'

'Me too D. Me too...'

With the arrival of three o'clock, York stepped out of his room in civilian clothes and headed over to Carolina's room. He got to the door and tried the knob. It was locked of course. So York whipped out his lock picking kit and within minutes, all the locks were picked. He entered the female's room and went into the bathroom. York pulled out the container of liquid he was given by the blue female CZT. He remembered what she said to him about it.

'This stuff will turn anything rainbow coloured for a few hours. It doesn't take effect until it touches marble. When a drop of it touches marble, it'll absorb a little bit of marble and pass it on to the surrounding molecules, turning them into different colours too.'

York smirked as he poured some of the clear liquid into Carolina's shampoo, conditioner and body wash bottles. He shook up the bottles well and placed them back where they belong. He next dusted all of Carolina's towels with crushed marble chips and placed them exactly where the were before. Right before leaving, York put some of the solution in Carolina's hand wash. After the next patrol, York got out, locked all the locks and sped back to his own room. It was four fifteen and in about forty five minutes, Carolina would finish training and go into her room to wash up for dinner.

Carolina had just finished training and had gotten into the shower. She had an hour to get ready and have dinner. Carolina was in the middle of washing her hair when she got some of the shampoo in her eyes. Groaning in annoyance, she wiped off the liquid with one of the towels and continued showering. When she finished, Carolina got out and dried herself off. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair, curling up slightly while blow dying it. Getting into her civilian clothes, Carolina headed off to the hall.

She got a few strange looks as she walked but thought nothing of it. She walked into the mess hall and was instantly meet with York so he could walk with her to the line. Little did she know that York had a hidden camera on him.

'Hey Carolina?'

'Yes York?'

'Are you supporting gay rights?'

'Not actively... Why?'

York got one of the reflective sides of a food tray and held it up in front of her face.

Carolina let out a scream that could have woken the dead and stopped everyone (Even Tex) dead in their tracks. She was covered from head to foot in rainbow swirls. Even her eyes were because of the fact she got shampoo in them. Tex walked up to her and inspected her multi-coloured hair with interest.

'It doesn't look permanent, but it'll stay there for a little while,' she said, looking at her rainbowed out eyes in concern.

'Who could have done this?' Carolina whispered shakily. She looked over to York who was backed up to the doors in fear. Carolina screamed out a war cry and York bolted from the room, with the enraged female Freelancer hot on his tail.

And with intensive therapy, York may even be able to move his arms again.

**Round Two: Wash and the Reds prank Tex, Carolina and South...**

Two days after the incident with Carolina, the Blood Gulch crew was ordered to stay in the "Mother of Invention". Washington saw this as the perfect opportunity to prank the female Freelancers for what they've done to him. Well, mostly Tex anyways. One afternoon, Washington approached the reds and asked for their help in his endeavor. Surprisingly, Grif was the first to agree. As it turns out, Grif wanted revenge on the black Freelancer too. Simmons was very close behind as a few hours before, he was beaten black and blue by South and Carolina. Together, along with Sarge and Donut, hatched up a plan to get the three females back.

And it depended on them getting the chicks drunk.

At eight o'clock it was cocktail hour. Carolina, Tex and South went up to the bar (Which Washington was running that night). He asked the ladies what they wanted. After taking their orders, Wash went to the back and told the Reds what the girls wanted. They quickly made the drinks and slipped in some tasteless sedative. The drinks were severed and the three female freelancers were out of their minds by the second glass. The Red team helped them to their "bedrooms" (AKA. The men's bathroom) and left them in there for the night.

During the night, Connecticut invited her (Insurrectionist) friends over for a game of cards. It went on until morning. At one point, around five o'clock, the Insurrectionist leader announced,

'I need to take a piss, anyone coming.' Everyone else agreed and the walked over to the bathrooms just to see a cobalt shirted man bolt out of the men's toilet and duck down behind them as the door from the said bathroom door was kicked off it's hinges by a very hungover and pissed off Tex.

**A few minutes before...**

Church had come out of his team's assigned dorm to use the bathroom. As soon as he entered, he turned to the urinals and did his business. He washed his hands and turned around to dry them when he encountered the three girls lying on the floor. Church cautiously crept over to Tex and nudged her with his bare foot. She didn't stir so her stepped over them and dried off his hands.

Meanwhile, the three girls were waking up. They couldn't remember a lot of last night. All they could remember was a black haired man serving them drinks and a group of people in the back making the drinks. Just as Church was about to leave Carolina, South and Tex all looked up at Church at the same time. He turned and was met with the glare off the three extremely pissed and hungover freelancers. This lead to Church bolting out the door and hiding behind the first group of people he saw. Tex was the quickest to get up and she kicked the door of its hinges to get Church.

When the three females exited the bathroom they saw the Insurrectionist soldiers standing there like rabbits stunned by a car's headlights. The females decide that the innocent (for once) Insurrectionist soldiers were the ones who were in the back making the drinks. This was influenced by the fact that they remembered a female with long blond hair (Donut in reality). Insurrectionist leader spoke first.

'Why are they looking at us like t hat?' Church looked up and cringed.

'Oh fuuuccckkk...' He responded. Church bolted for his life down the hall with Tex following close behind.

The Insurrectionists looked down the now empty corridor before looking at the two remaining Freelancers. The twins (The turret ones) looked to each other and yelled at the same time,

'Scatter!' All of them bolted in a different direction as South and Carolina chased after them with knifes they pulled from their back pockets. Everyone in the ship heard blood curdling screams and yells of,

'You''l pay for putting us in the male toilets you assholes!'

**TS: Whew, thats the first ones done.**

**CZT: Just wait until you get pranked.**

**TS: All hell would break loose because of that.**

**479er: I can't wait to see what else is in store.**

**TS: You can find me on Facebook by typing in TwisterSlayer. You can request pranks from there too...**


	3. Evil North

**TwisterSlayer: I'm back...**

**North: Obviously... But why am I here?**

**TS: Because you have a prank lined up to pull.**

**North: Who to?**

**TS: Everyone.**

**North: Oh fuckberries...**

**TS: I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo... Good luck North.**

**North pranks Everyone...**

The purple and green soldier was comforting his still hungover sister on her bed. He was rubbing her back as she had her head between her hands. North sighed and he stopped rubbing. South lay down on her bed, rubbing her temples lightly for a few minutes before dropping off. North wondered who the hell would do this to his beloved sister. It hit him that not only did he not know who did it, but no one else did either. Sure, South was a bitch but that's no reason to get her pissed and dump her in the bathroom.

So with this in mind, North hatched up a plan to get everyone in the ship.

It involved the water system and the unnaturally large supply of canned chili on the ship. At around eleven at night, North got up and headed for the ship's food storage area. Getting inside with York's lock picking tools, he grabbed as many cans of chili as he could and sprinted over to the closet where the water filters were. After dumping that load of chili into the water pipes, North sprinted back to get more. After a few hours of this, there was enough chili in the water to suit his needs. North sprinted back to his room and went to bed, setting his alarm for five o'clock.

When the alarm went off, North almost immediately bolted out of his bed and went into the ship's abandoned Rec Room to watch the proceedings. At six, the Director was the first person to use the showers. The water came on and... Chili sprayed all over him. The Director's mouth was working faster than his brain when he obviously started swearing to the high heavens. Maine was next and the poor guy got chili in his eyes and collapsed to the ground in severe pain. South went next and she got clean water. Why you may ask? Because North was smart enough to re-route water from the emergency water to their shower room.

All of the people on the ship fell victim to North's chili prank. 478er reacted the worst, having been dumped with chili, punched the wall in frustration and a massive crack appeared on the said wall. Caboose had the best reaction, squealing in delight and eating the chili from the nozzle. Everyone came out of their respective rooms with towels wrapped around them. The only person who was wearing proper clothes was South. Everyone else looked at her with suspicion etched on their faces.

'How did you avoid getting chili coming out of your shower?' The Director demanded, looking very threatening in his towel.

'I don't know what you're talking about sir, my shower works just fine,' South replied, looking down the corridor at her chili covered friends. North arrive at this point, covered from head to foot in chili like everyone else.

'Did you do it?'

'No, it must have been North.'

'Nah, he's too innocent,' Wash said, folding his arms over his chest.

'Whats up with the water pipes?' He asked.

'I don't know, someone's put chili in the pipes. We're trying to figure out who did it. It wouldn't have been you and it wasn't your sister, she's a terrible liar.'

'Well, lets get washed and have breakfast.'

And with that, everything went back to normal.

**TS: Sorry for the one story, but I have to pack.**

**North: What for?**

**TS: I'm going to the beach from tomorrow onwards. I don't know when I'll be back. In the meantime, get your prank ideas together and send them in. Also you can send them to me on Facebook. Just look up my user name. See you all when I get back.**


	4. Pregnacy and AIs

**TwisterSlayer: I'm back from my holiday.**

**Tucker: What am I doing here?**

**TS: That's none of your business.**

**Delta: I do not see the reason behind me being here.**

**Grif: Please don't kill me.**

**TS: This is part on of Omega Ravenger's pranks. I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo.**

**The Females prank Tucker...**

After recovering from North's chili prank, the females from Project Freelancer (And the Insurrectionist female who, for this purpose, will be called Katrina) decided to group together to pull a prank. No one came up with any good ideas until Carolina came up with a real whammy.

'Hey, remember that perv that walked into my room on the first day?'

'Who? Tucker?' South asked, immediately intrigued.

'Yeah, we could all pretend we're pregnant...'

'And that Tucker's the father!' Tex finished, barely holding in her laughter.

'How are we going to do this?' Connecticut asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

'We convince the doctors to make false pregnancy tests that always come back positive.' Katrina replied, placing her feet on the couch she was sitting on.

'And we could make false scans that show our "Babies,"' 479er continued the idea.

'Then what are we waiting for? Lets go already!' Tex yelled as everyone started setting the stage for the ultimate Tucker prank.

Four hours later, Tucker was walking to the mess hall when CZT walked past and said,

'Congratulations Tucker.'

Tucker was happy that CZT was congratulating his instead of beating the living shit out of him. He walked into the mess hall and was greeted by a huge 'Congratulations!' from everyone in the ship. Tucker was finally suspicious as he Tex, Carolina, South, Connecticut, 479er and Katrina standing in the middle of the hall. Each of them had a small bump around their abdomen. The Director walked up to Tucker.

'Congratulations Mr Tucker, you're a father,' he announced and the whole room went up in cheers except for the six females, who were smiling gently. Tucker's eyes popped wide open. He didn't remember making love to any of the females.

'What? I didn't do anything!' Tucker exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. Tex spoke up.

'We took compulsory pregnancy tests this morning and the came back positive.'

'But they come back false all the time,' Tucker argued.

'Then we went to the medical bay and had scans,' 479er continued their false story. 'Come and see for yourself.'

Tucker went over and looked at 479er's scan. It had a small fetus and the data along side the picture indicated that Tucker was indeed the father of the child. With his eyes widening in disbelief, Tucker looked at all the other scans. Everyone was pregnant because of him. Tucker passed out upon looking at Tex's scan.

The females took out the pillows from under their clothes and dismissed everyone. After the last person left, the females burst into laughter.

'Oh my god, that was the best prank ever!' South shrieked.

'Of all time...' Connecticut agreed, thinking to how Tucker was doing in the Med Bay.

But unknown to the females, a little green person was watching them...

**The A.I.s prank The Director...**

Delta warped to his computer simulated outpost. He was greeted with Omega, Gamma, Sigma, Beta and Zeta. Zeta was the first A.I to speak.

'Did you find out anything on your little quest for information?' It asked. Among the A.I, Zeta is the only one referred to as an it because it is both female and male.

'I believe that the humans are having fun through things called "pranks,"' Delta replied. Most of the A.I were silent. Gamma spoke up.

'I think that people play "pranks" on each other to get the same affect as a knock-knock joke,' he concluded.

'Your analysis is correct Gamma. They seem to find some joy in doing so.'

'I think that the perfect prank is to annihilate everything,' Omega said, grinning evilly.

'Unfortunately for you Omega, pranks are harmless jokes played on people. They might include damage but it is only temporary.'

'So, you think we should play a prank on someone?' Zeta asked, pulling at it's civilian clothes.

'Yes, however, we have no information to formulate a proper strategy to pull one off,' Delta replied, fiddling with his hand plates.

'No problem, we'll ask Oregon and CZT, they'll know what we should do.'

'If we are, we should do so quickly.'

CZT and Oregon were talking about a new kind of sedative when the six A.I appeared in the room, life sized.

'Can we help you guys?' Oregon asked, his eyebrows lowering into an expression of concern.

'We are thinking of partaking in your "prank contest,"' Delta explained, perched on Oregon's bed. CZT's eyes lit up with surprise and delight. She nudged Oregon and he nodded, smirking slightly.

'As a matter of fact Delta, we have the perfect one for you all.' CZT replied, tapping her head with her finger. 'Can you possess all machinery?'

'We can do so without any real strain. What is it you are thinking about?'

'I'll tell you guys right after Oregon and I are finished with the new sedative.'

In a matter of forty five minutes, all six of the A.I were planning where to strike.

'We will take control of the Director's commonly used items. These are the shower, T.V, toaster, computer, the bedroom's control system and the sinks,' Delta explained, bringing up a map of the Director's room with all of the objectives marked on it.

'Delta, because you have the most experience hacking, you should take the computer,' Zeta said, eying the map and turning to each A.I in turn.

'Gamma, you take the T.V. Sigma, you can take the toaster. Omega, you will take the sinks. Beta, you will take the shower and that leaves me with the bedroom controls.'

'Zeta, I'm afraid I do not understand why you are taking the bedroom controls, they will be as heavily guarded as the computer system.'

'Delta, I have some experience in cracking codes and unlocking files. That and I have been in the bedroom controls before.'

'I understand, when shall we proceed?'

'Since the Director gets up at six, we should get ready and possess the machinery at about five to six.'

'Do we all agree on this?' Delta asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and set off to get ready for the next day.

**The next morning at six o'clock...**

The Director was just waking up when the alarm went off. He got out of bed and went to the shower. Stepping inside, he turned the nozzle and no water came out. Surprised, the Director looked into the nozzle and a strong jet of scalding water came rushing out. He was now concerned because he had the water on cold only.

Shrugging this off, the Director made do with the shower water and washed himself. He stepped out of the bathroom to see that the automatic bed maker was broken. Thinking this odd, the Director made his bed and fired up his computer. He was met with a black screen with red eyes staring out of it. The Director cried out and stumbled back, landing on the couch and falling backwards. The T.V opposite the couch was on and it had a horror movie on. Finally having enough, the Director ran for the door and found out that it was locked. The lights went out and he slowly turned around. He found his toaster flying just five centimeters from his nose. The Director screamed and broke down the door. All that was heard was the horrified screams of the Director as he ran for his life down the hall.

This was happening as Grif was formulating a plan...

**TS: That's all for now guys.**

**Grif: Uh oh...**

**Delta: A have to admit, I have looked at these "Requests" and some of them do look like they would be classed as "Pranks."**

**TS: I know, but I'll manage. Be sure to look me up on Facebook and send in more requests. Also, it would be nice if some people could draw scenes of the pranks playing out. I'll see you next time everyone. *Just as TwisterSlayer is leaving the Director is running across the floor, being chased by a flying toaster***


	5. Ghost Shotguns and a Thousand Cream Pies

**TwisterSlayer: I'm back, sorry for the absence.**

**Grif: Why bother apologizing? You're just going to do it again.**

**TS: *Clicks my fingers and Grif's mouth is covered in duct tape* This ****chapter is part two of Omega Ravenger's and ****Sestuna Aznaible's pranks. Good luck Grif, you're going to need it where your going.**

**Grif: *Passes out***

**TS: I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo.**

**Grif pranks Sarge...**

Quite frankly, he had enough. Sarge threatened Grif for what seemed to be the eighteen billionth time since they arrived on the Mother Of Invention. This time, he got hit over the head with the red leader's shotgun and was thrown out of their room. The door back in was locked and there was no way he was getting back in. Grif entered the break room and encountered CZT lying on the couch, a bruise trailing from her neck down through the neck of her low cut V-Neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at the Hawaiian.

'Don't ask. Tex, Carolina, South and C.T,' she explained.

'Look, I need your help.'

'What's happened now?'

'I've been locked out of my room.'

'Well go find York, he's the locksmith.'

'I need your help getting them back.'

'Ah, I see where you're going with this. And I know just what you need.'

'Please, I'll do anything.'

'It doesn't matter. Here's what you should do...'

Ten minutes later, Grif had an object magnet and was inside the red team's assigned room. Sarge wasn't happy to see him again.

'I see your back dirtbag,' Sarge said pulling out his shotgun. 'Looks like ya'll need a good night's sleep.'

'Not this time Sarge,' Grif said and he pointed his finger at Sarge's shotgun. It immediately ripped itself from the leader's hands and made its way to Grif's. The orange soldier caught the gun, whipped it around and pointed it at his leader.

'Not so fun now that the shoe is on the other foot, eh?' Grif boasted, keeping it trained on the red leader. Simmons picked this point to come out of his room and see the scene.

'Holy shit! Grif? What the hell are you doing?'

'The shotgun's on my side now.'

'Give it back.'

'I can't, it's possessed. And it likes me.'

'Prove it then.'

Grif placed the shotgun on the floor and walked back ten steps. The shotgun rose up and bolted for him. Grif caught the weapon before it hit him the face.

'See? I told you this thing is fucking possessed.'

Simmons and Sarge dove into their respective rooms and Grif chuckled.

'Looks like I will have a good night's sleep for the right reason.'

Just as Grif finished the sentence, murmuring could be heard down it the break room.

**The Director pranks Wyoming, Washington and (Unintentionally) The Reds...**

'So what you're telling me is, you want to get Wash and Wyoming back for the thing that started this off?' CZT asked, raising her eyebrows at the new "Customer."

'Yes, I'll do anything you want; I just need this order filled.'

'Well... Get me a decent laptop, a two terrabyte music player and unlimited Internet access and you've got yourself a deal.'

'Done, are you sure you can get all those cream pies for me?'

'With a deal like that, I'll do it myself.'

'Thank god for that, I thought I wouldn't be able to do this. '

'Yeah, yeah. I'll get it done. '

Four hours later, CZT and the Director had finished rigging up the room. They left to his office and closed the door. CZT opened the laptop and ran the program for the wireless camera. About half an hour later, the reds, Washington and Wyoming entered the room. The reds sat down and Wash made a pot of coffee. When the pot clicked, Wyoming pulled up the pot to pour the black liquid when he activated the trip wire.

The next few minutes involved cream pies flying everywhere and people ducking. At the end, six cream covered soldiers staggered out of the messy break room and into their quarters. The Director smirked.

'This went well,' he pointed out.

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow about the deal,' CZT finished off as she left the room.

**TS: Well, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Grif: Thanks for not killing me.**

**TS: You're welcome. Send in your requests and ideas via reviews and Facebook. See you all later.**


	6. The Firing Squad and Colorful Guns

**TS: OK. *Sigh* This is going to be one of those things where I do a three o'clock in the morning Caffeine, sugar and chocolate ice-cream fueled Fanfiction writing marathon.**

**Caboose: Will you be alright Miss Author?**

**TS: I'll be fine Caboose.**

**Carolina: This is not healthy you do realize.**

**TS: I know.**

**York: [Brings out a jug of coffee] OK, here's the coffee. This is the fourth two liter jug you've had in the past two hours.**

**TS: I FUCKING KNOW ALREADY! **

**Everyone: … … … …**

**TS: I do not own Red vs Blue or Halo.**

**Freelancers get pranked by Reds, Blues and Insurrectionists...**

'Attention all Freelancer personnel. This is the Director. We are scheduled for a routine practice of the back up plan, make your way to the training room floor immediately,' the announcement over the loudspeaker said. All of the Freelancers stood up and changed to civilian clothes. The doors to the Training room floor were wide open. Everyone made their way inside and stood at the center of the room.

The doors suddenly slammed shut. Carolina shouted something incoherent as Tex started trying to pound the thick steel doors open. Without her armor, Tex wasn't as strong. York smelled something odd...

'Gas!' York yelled before passing out on the floor. Quickly after that, everyone succumbed to the gas, even Tex who had almost prised the door open. After everyone had fallen, the gas was filtered out and the Blood Gulch crew came in and chained the Freelancers up onto the wall. The Director soon came in.

'What the hell are you do-' he started before a drug dart embedded itself into his skin, bringing him to the ground.

'Damn it you guys, be more careful,' CZT said, the Insurrectionists trailing behind her.

South was the first to wake up. She tugged on the chains and nudged C.T who was out beside her. She woke up too and nudged Carolina. The process went on until everyone was awake. Church stepped out from the shadows.

'Looks like we got you all here, now you'll pay for all the shit you've caused us,' he stated, gesturing to the others that were coming out of the shadows. With this he walked up to Tex as she struggled against her bindings.

'This is for all those times you've lied and cheated and stole from me you bitch,' Church said. With a deafening crack, Church punched Tex, forcing blood to pour from her mouth.

This started an attacking frenzy as the three groups set themselves on the Freelancers. Caboose was beating up Maine, Tucker was kicking Wash in the shins, Sister was pulling South's hair, Sarge was punching the Director's chest, Grif was trying to stop Sister from killing South, Simmons was beating up North and Donut was slamming Carolina's head into the steel wall. The Insurrectionist Leader was beating the living daylights out of C.T who was trying to beg for forgiveness in between trying to catch rasped breaths.

After 10 minutes of beating the confined Freelancers, the three groups let up for a little. Until CZT walked in that is.

'Here are the guns, just like you asked,' she said pulling a trolley full of weaponry after her. She pulled the cart to the center and bolted back up to the viewing room. Caboose walked to the cart and pulled out a pistol and took up a position in front of Tex. Everyone decided it was best not to get in the way. Church picked up a sniper rifle and balanced it in his hands before moving away from the cart. When all the unbound people took up guns and got into position, Church fired at the Director. Except he didn't fire a bullet.

'What the fuck?' Church cried, realizing her fired a crayon out of his gun. Everyone in the room seemed confused. Except for Caboose.

**Two Hours Earlier...**

**Caboose Pranks Everyone...**

'What's up Caboose?' CZT asked as she sat down on the sofa next to the blue rookie.

'Tucker called me a moron and...' Caboose sobbed quietly.

'And...?' CZT pressed, trying to find some way to help.

'He said... Church... Wasn't...'

'Wasn't what?'

'My... Best... Friend.'

_'Oh boy, Tucker really kicked the hornet's nest now... Hm...'_ CZT though as she rubbed the rookie's back gently.

'Hey Caboose. Why don't you help Church by reloading all the guns on the ship, that way Church will like you.'

'He... He will?'

'He will Caboose.'

'Yay! Thank you!' Caboose squealed, trapping CZT in a bear hug, nearly choking her to death before skipping off.

Quarter of an hour later, Caboose was in the weapons storage area. He was quietly talking to himself.

'Hm... I wonder how I will annoy Tucker... What's that? I should fill the guns with crayons? But Church will get mad with me... He won't? OK, whatever you say,' Caboose finished before filling all the guns with crayons.

One hour later CZT walked up to him, just leaving the gun room.

'Hey Caboose, have you reloaded the guns.'

'Yep, Church will be happy.'

'Good boy Caboose,' CZT said, ruffling the rookie's hair before gathering the required weapons for the prank later.

**Back to the Present...**

Tex had managed to get the bindings loose from her wrists. She dropped down, bolted across the room, stole a gun in the confusion and shot off Carolina's bindings so she could help the others. Five minutes later, the Reds, Blues and Insurrectionists were surrounded by the previously bound Freelancers.

What happened next was to violent to describe. It was three weeks until they all got out of the medical bay.


	7. The Sticky Situation and The Twins

**The Reds Prank Carolina,South,Tex,479er and C.T...**

The female Freelancers were sitting in the break room, sipping on coffee and talking about the next training room matches scheduled.

'North vs Wyoming,' Tex announced, the other girls in the room thought about it.

'Wyoming, ten to one,' South said, twirling an (Empty) Magnum around her finger.

'You're against your own brother?'

'Yeah, he's not that strong.'

'Maine vs CZT.'

'CZT,' Carolina's reply came.

'Why? She's weaker.'

'Yeah, but she has this sixth sense when it comes to danger. You had a tough time beating her Tex.'

'I've still got that fucking scar.'

'No shit, being stabbed in the back with your own knife will leave a scar.'

'No shit...'

Before C.T could say something, 479er came bursting into the room and dove behind the couch.

'What the hell?' C.T asked before she got hit in the shoulder with a rock hard paint ball.

'Ow, shit!' She cried before diving behind the couch as well. Carolina, Tex and South weren't as lucky. The three were pelted with frozen eggs and rocky paint balls. Within thirty seconds, even Tex was bleeding from the assault. The torrent of projectiles suddenly stopped and the females poked their heads out from behind the couch. They cautiously tip-toed over to their armor and pulled it on.

The floor shook with a terrible roar, knocking over the five girls as a flood of boiling tar was dumped on them, some of it seeping through the cracks and burning the Freelancers. The tar cooled and turned solid, trapping the Freelancers inside.

'Shit, this fucking hurts...' 479er moaned, trying to wriggle out of the inky substance. Her attempts were met with failure however. Over in one corner, C.T was whimpering.

'Ah... It's crushing my chest...' She cried in pain, trying all she could think of to survive. Carolina and Tex were pinned to the couch on the back wall of the room.

'Get your foot away from my chest,' Carolina complained.

'You get your ass away from my head,' Tex retorted.

'At least your not me,' South's voice was heard from over the speakers.

'Where are you South?' C.T asked, trying to see her.

'I'm underneath the bolted down coffee table.'

'Shit, will you be alright?'

'Yeah, I won't die for now.'

Footsteps were heard from outside the room. The Red Team walked in and gaped.

'Shit, what happened?' Simmons asked, mouth wide open.

'Someone dumped tar on us. Can you dig us out?' Carolina asked. With a hidden smirk from the Red Team they helped the Freelancers out of their sticky situation. After they were finished Donut said,

'I saw the Insurrectionists and Church running down the hallway with shotguns. They were saying something about frozen eggs and tar.'

'Those bastards,' Carolina screamed, punching the wall. 'Let's get them girls.'

'You go on ahead guys, I'll catch up,' South murmured tiredly, walking off to her bedroom. The four other females went off in search of the innocents.

Meanwhile, Grif saw North and South sharing a hug. And an evil idea came to his mind.

**Grif Pranks North and South...**

'Hey, North, can I train with you?' North spun around and gaped at the lazy orange simulation trooper.

'I haven't seen you do anything since you got here.'

'I know but I want self defense lessons.'

'Well... OK I guess, meet me after dinner at the training room,' North shrugged and walked off to get ready for dinner. Grif went into his bedroom and loaded the battle rifle he was issued with with some paint balls from his last prank and hid it in his standard issue kit bag. With this, Grif set out for the Training room floor, completely forgetting about dinner.

About half an hour later, North was just entering the Training room when the lights dimmed and he got three rounds in the crotch with a battle rifle before passing out. Coming out from the shadows, Grif grabbed a hold of the collapsed North's leg and dragged him to his bedroom. Thankfully there was no one out as he went into the twins bedroom. South was fast asleep on North's bed. Grif smiled evilly and stripped North of his shirt, lying him on South's bed before stripping the other twin of her shirt as well and lying her on top of North, spreading his legs out a little. Grif silently exited the room and went to get something to eat.

**The Next Morning...**

CZT had gone to get North and South out of their room. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the twins still in the position they were in the previous night.

'Holy Mary Mother of God!' CZT yelled. The twins stirred and realized their position. But not before CZT bolted from the room throughly disgusted. The rumor was out bu the time breakfast came around and North and South both opted out of the day's activities, which aroused even more suspicion. North vowed to kill Grif, even if it was the last thing he did.

**TS: That's all for now...**

**North: Fucking Grif.**

**TS: Well he's not the only one.**

**North and South: Why you little- *Both get frozen***

**TS: *Yawns* Anyways, It's been hell since my laptop died. I'm updating from the school computers.**

**479er: Ah shit...**

**TS: *Turns around* Oh shit! [Runs off as a tidal way of tar rushes through the room.]**

**TS: *Runs back* I will now only take PM requests or requests on Facebook. The Facebook page is the same as the author name.**


End file.
